bLack gOld silVer rEd
by Faine Lange
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the best day of the year for some couples. Or is it?


**B[L]ACK G[O]LD SIL[V]ER R[E]D**

**A/N:** Hello people~! Another holiday themed story. :O And...uh...about the title, I couldn't think of one so I was like bleh. So don't mind the title please. I actually wrote this story for something else but I just changed the names I originally had to the names I needed. So if you happened to see a story similiar to this that's NOT on fanfiction, I didn't plagiarise. So don't hurt me, okay? ^_^ Read on~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Today is February 13. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I am so grateful to have someone who loves me. I mean, who doesn't right? Anyways, what do I buy for a guy who's never spent a Valentine's Day with anyone? I don't know myself, but that's why I'm here today, browsing the various shops. I love Neji, so I need to buy him something that shows it. Wait! What about something homemade? That would definitely show it. Ugh...but I suck at things like that. Oh well, I'm going home.

I was just about to head on home until I heard someone shout out my name. I turned my head over to the speaker and saw Neji. I smiled and waved at him. When he caught up to me, I kissed him. We ended up hanging out with each other the entire day.

After my pre-Valentine's Day date, I came home and decided to start on my gift for him. I didn't know what to do, so I plopped down onto my couch, thinking hard.

What should I make for him? But it doesn't matter what it is, as long I spent my time working on it. Hmmm, a scarf maybe… yeah, that's original. And it shouldn't be too hard to knit! Well, off to work I go!

The first thing I had to do was shop. I needed the knitting supplies. I went to Make & Create and found exactly what I needed. As I exited the mall, I headed for home. And, just as I was walking, I spotted Neji across the street I was on.

"Neji~! Over here love~!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, catching the attention of passersby. But I ignored it and waved furiously.

Neji looked over to me and his face flushed. He waved at me and smiled.

Forgetting where I was, I tried to rush over to where Neji stood. Oblivious to the fact that I was walking right across the street, I heard a distant honk by a truck. I turned my attention to the loud noise and saw the oncoming truck. My eyes widened. I couldn't move. I was frozen; all I could do was stare at the vehicle trying to stop. As the truck came closer, I was pushed out of the way.

That's when I came back to reality, and saw it. I was rescued. By whom? By Neji of course. He pushed me out of the way, but had given his own life for this. An accident. My fault. I couldn't think of anything but that. I ignored the loud sirens and the shouts of a growing crowd. All I could do was just sit there and blame myself.

* * *

Today is Valentine's Day. I couldn't forget the events of yesterday night. It kept playing in my head, over and over. There was nothing for me to do today. Neji is gone. My life is empty without him. And it was my entire fault too. If I had just moved, maybe, just maybe, he could've been here today. He never got to experience a Valentine's Day with a lover. My fault…all my fault. I wish I could go back and fix my mistake.

Later that day, I sat on a park bench, watching all those cheery couples, laughing and having a good time. I was feeding the horde of birds. This made me feel a little better at least. I sat here the rest of the day, until the sun began to set. I looked over to my right. I had placed a small gift box there. It was found yesterday after the horrible accident. I had grabbed it and left immediately. But I didn't open it.

I sighed. I reached over to the petite box. As I held it, I hesitated. Should I open it? I bit my lip.

"I'll-I'll do it," I told myself.

So, I slowly and carefully began to unwrap it. When I unwrapped it, it revealed a pretty gold-colored box. I gazed at it, afraid to open it any further. I inhaled and exhaled, and then I went to opening the box. I took off the top and removed the paper to unveil a gorgeous silver necklace in the shape of a heart. It was also engraved with some words.

I read it and gasped. Then tears came spilling out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The entire day, I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't help it. I miss him so much. I _want_ him…I _need_ him…_I love him_…

_Ino_

_I love you _

_2.14.10_

* * *

**A/N:** Like? Or not? Review please, that would make my day. Happy Valentine's Day~! ;3


End file.
